The Curse of the Moon
by Katester514
Summary: Takes place after 4x15. Elena has no emotions and Klaus and Rebekah have left Mystic Falls in search of Katherine and the cure. They meet a freshman named Madeline who looks strangely familiar… Theres a better summary inside! AU I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER!
1. Chapter 1

Better summary:

Madeline is a sarcastic 15-year old who lives in a small town on Long Island in New York. She does track and is a sarcastic asshole most of the time. She has two sisters, Rose (17) and Hannah (10), and a brother Charlie (22) who is in college. The girls live with Mom and Dad who own a garden center in town… Hmm… Wonder if there's any vervain there?

Madeline lives her normal life until one day she is spotted by someone who thinks she is someone else. That's when things start to spiral out of control.

Chapter 1

**1492 England:**

Klaus heard a twig crack to his left and a sharp intake of breath. When he listened closer he no longer heard breathing but a fast heartbeat. She must have started to hold her breath.

"I can still hear you Juliette. Your heartbeat is louder than ever." Klaus said in the direction he had heard her. Her heartbeat picked up and she gasped again. He heard leaves rustling as she tried to inch away from where he was standing.

Klaus knew how to move silently but she obviously didn't. There were more twigs cracking and leaves rustling as she tried to run. Klaus stood standing where he was for a while. He soon heard her fall and then sped over.

Klaus grabbed her by the elbows, pulling her off the ground and pushing her against the nearest tree. Through his anger he could feel the veins popping out from under his eyes. She looked at his face in fear and cowered away.

Klaus glared at her and then smiled. "You shouldn't have helped her Juliette."

Her green eyes widened in fear and Klaus could see them even in the darkness. She shook her head. "I didn't Klaus. I swear I didn't."

He didn't believe her. He shook his head in disbelief that she would think he was that stupid.

Juliette's heart started beating faster and she tried to push Klaus' hands off her shoulders. It was no use of course. He just pushed her back harder into the tree. She gasped in pain as her back hit the tree.

"Then how did she get away?" He asked. He grabbed her neck in his hand. She clawed at it trying to pull it away.

"I, I don't-" She choked out. She started to claw at his hand again but he just tightened it around her throat. She now had to fight to get a breath out.

"I'm never going to break the curse because of you." He said. He was angrier than he had ever been before. He had waited 500 years to break that curse.

"I swear." Juliette said. She couldn't breath. She had used her last breath on that word.

It didn't convince Klaus. "You shouldn't have helped her." He said. Her eyes widened again and showed that she was terrified.

Klaus squeezed with all his might around her neck. She pulled at his hand until she couldn't any longer. Klaus let her body fall to the ground when her heart stopped beating.

**Present Day- Town of Sag Main **

**Long Island, New York**

Maddy's POV

I walked out of school along with the swarm of kids ready to go home. It was only Wednesday, that meant there were 14 more hours that I had to stay in that building until the weekend.

That was too much time. I hate school. At least there was only a week left until winter vacation.

I stood next to the door, alone as usual playing with my phone and waited for my mom's car to pull up. People walking past me probably thought that I had no friends. That wasn't true of course, I had friends but most of them didn't go to my school. I only had a few select friends from school; I hated a lot of people. And those friends I did have either took the bus or waited around in the building until track practice. Hence, me being alone.

When my mom finally got there, my older sister Rose was already in the front seat so I got in the back of our beautiful minivan as we started to drive home.

O

Rebekah and Klaus were walking past the school building in the small town as school was let out. They could hear the echoing bells even though they weren't even close to being near the building.

Right when the bell rang kids started pouring out of the school, running towards where the buses were parked.

"That's what you're missing right now in Mystic Falls Rebekah." Klaus said to her as she stared at the kids.

"Is it so wrong for me to want a normal human life?" She asked glaring at him.

"Yes Rebekah, it is. Humans are weak and worthless. By wanting to be like them you are the same." Klaus looked away from her back to the kids swarming out of the school.

After a few minutes Klaus noticed something, or someone rather, that he thought was strange. "Rebekah."

"What?" She snapped at him obviously still angry about his comment about humans. "That girl. Standing by the door." He said pointing out a tan, brunette girl with wavy hair who was standing alone and fiddling with a cell phone. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

Rebekah looked the girl over and agreed with Klaus. She felt like she had known her earlier in her life. "She does, why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I know her." Klaus said as she walked toward a car and got in. Just as the car was pulling away Klaus realized exactly where he knew her from.

"Rebekah." He said, "We're following that car."

O

Klaus and Rebekah followed the car until it came to a stop outside of a medium sized gingerbread-looking house. They watched as a woman and a teenager walked out of the car and into the house. They waited for the other girl to get out before speeding over to her.

O

Right after I jumped out of the car in the driveway I felt a gust of wind behind me and shivered. I turned around and jumped when I saw a man with dirty blonde hair and woman, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, standing there.

"Hello?" I said confused to how they got there.

Unexpectedly I was thrown back in the air and I hit the ground. I got a small scream out before someone put their hand over my mouth. I looked up and saw the blonde girl glaring down at me. She grabbed me by my neck in a grip that I would not have expected from a girl and pushed me up against the back of my garage.

"Juliette." I heard from beside me. I turned my head and saw the man glaring at me. "I thought you were dead and all this time you were a vampire?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered after the girl had removed her hand from my mouth. Why had he called me Juliette and why had he said I was a vampire? Vampires don't exist.

"I killed you after you betrayed me. Who slipped you blood?" He asked striding closer to me. This guy… Freak. I'm obviously not dead. Why would he say someone killed me? The blonde girl tightened her grip around my neck and shoved me further up the wall.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him finding my voice, even though it was very faint. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Juliette? Don't remember the man you betrayed all those years ago?" He said coming even closer to me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said to him my voice shaking and my heart beating extremely fast.

The man stepped a little closer to me and then frowned, puzzled. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Do you have a heartbeat?" He asked looking seriously confused. Now I was getting even more confused, why would I not have a heartbeat? Also, how could he even hear it?

He motioned to the girl holding me up and she let go of me. I dropped to the ground and almost fell over but caught myself.

The guy walked over to me with a puzzled look on his face. He reached up to brush the hair off my shoulder but I grabbed his hand and glared at him. He smiled at me and pushed my hand onto the wall hard. I winced because IT HURT.

"Don't touch me." He told me looking right into my eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed back to him. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

He leaned into my now bare neck and took a deep sniff. After smelling me creepily for a minute he gasped.

"You're human." He said facing back to me.

"As opposed too…?" I said back to him still confused.

The guy and girl looked at each other and then the guy turned his face back to mine and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Forget all of this happened. We were never here."

O

My mom had left and Rose was sitting in the living room watching Tosh.0. I was left to fend for myself to find entertainment. But first, I had to finish all my homework.

I walked into my room and groaned. My desk was filled with crap so I couldn't do my remaining homework there. I looked over at my bed and saw that my cat Donald was asleep on it.

"Donald, I'm so sorry if this disturbs you." I said and then threw my backpack down on my pillow. Donald nearly jumped out of his skin and cat-glared at me.

"What?" I said and then sat on my bed crossed legged pulling my bag into my lap, "I did say sorry."

I looked over my room. It looked like a clothes bomb had exploded. There were clothes and shoes everywhere that I had to clean up.

"Ugh! I have to clean that up later." I said loud enough for Donald to hear me.

I pulled out my planner and looked at all the fun homework I got to do.

I growled and reached over to my window to pull the shades up because it was really dark and depressing in my room even with the lights on. I saw there was a car parked in the driveway across the street, at the house that had just been finished. I wondered if the owner of the house was moving in finally before I looked and saw it was a Virginia license plate.

I decided that our other neighbors had someone visiting and then looked back at my homework. I wasn't really in the mood to do work so I pulled out my book of Catcher in the Rye for English and started to read.

After about 10 minutes I finished the two chapters I had to read and walked over to my desk to get a pen. I picked up the fake quill that I got in Harry Potter World and sat back down on my bed. I scribbled English off my planner and decided to finish my 'best' subject's homework. Spanish.

After 30 minutes of using my phone as a dictionary I had finished the little worksheet we had to do. I don't have a great memory for Spanish words.

I looked up at my clock and saw that it was 3:24. I panicked when I remembered I had to go get my little sister Hannah from the bus. If I didn't my parents wouldn't drive me to track. I quickly did the math in my head. The bus gets there at 3:25; it's a 5-minute walk. 'Yeah,' I thought, 'I'm not going to make it.'

I jumped off my bed and ran to my bedroom door. I threw it open and ran through the living room to the front door.

Rose looked up from the TV questioningly before I shouted, "Hannah!" Rose nodded in understanding. I opened the front door and ran outside.

I winced a little as I ran with just my socks on over our gravel driveway. When I got onto the road I noticed the car that had been parked across the street had pulled out of the driveway. It was a little behind me so I went over to the left of the road. I was running as fast as I could to try to catch the bus.

I was just coming over the small hill on our road when I saw that Hannah was already starting to come down it. When she looked up and saw me she glared.

"Hannah I'm so sorry! I was doing homework." I said coming to a stop beside her. She huffed and looked down at my feet.

"You're wearing my socks." She said. I looked behind me and saw the car slowing down because we were in the middle of the road. I pulled Hannah by her arm to the right side so they could pass.

It was kind of creepy as they passed by us. There was a guy and a girl in the car and they were staring at me. They looked shockingly familiar and I tried to figure out where I knew them. When I couldn't remember I settled for giving them a, "What's your problem?" look and they kept driving.

"Why are you wearing my socks?" Hannah asked pointing at my feet. I looked down and saw that she was right, I was wearing her socks. You could tell because they had Hannah Montana on them. I hadn't had time to put shoes on when I had dashed out of the house so when I picked up my foot there were holes on the bottom and they were wet from the melted snow I had run through. I grimaced and looked over to Hannah apologetically.

"Sorry. I was running to get to you. I didn't have time to put on shoes." She rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"It's fine. I hate her now anyway." I looked over to her shocked. She had been obsessed with Miley Cyrus for like four years.

"Hmmm." I said. I heard a car behind us and turned around. It was the one with the creepy people from before. I pushed Hannah farther to the side of the street.

These people were really starting to creep me out. When they got like 20 feet away from us they slowed down drastically. When they got next to Hannah and me they went like one mile an hour to keep up with us. They were staring again. I turned to face the car.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pushing Hannah a little behind me.

The man in the car gave me a sly smile and I could feel my heart speed up. The lady in the car looked over to him questioningly and said something but he shook his head. He gave me another smirk before turning around and pulling away.

"What was that?" Hannah asked coming out from behind me.

"I have no idea. Probably just your regular everyday creepers." I said and we started walking again. I looked over my shoulder to make sure they weren't there again. They weren't. I sighed in relief. "Let's just get home. I'm freezing." I pointed to the snow on the ground and the goose bumps on my arms that weren't just from the temperature.

"Then why are you so creeped out by them?" Hannah asked when we started walking again.

I looked over at her and said, "Well because even regular old creepers are still freaking creepy, duh."

**Wow! What a great life lesson from Maddy! Sorry if this first couples of chapters are a little slow, they're kinda just setting up the story. **

Everything with Juliette and Maddy will be explained later.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and how I could improve the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote this chapter a long time before all this doppleganger stuff with Silas and Stefan and Amara and Elena and everyone else came out of the bag. I hope it doesn't affect my storyline too much but I'm sticking to the idea I've had for some time while I am writing this.**

Chapter 2

After driving past the girl to make sure the compulsion worked, Klaus pulled his car into another driveway on her street. There were no cars parked in it and the house looked empty. The mailbox had blown open and there was snow covering the letters inside.

"Why does she look exactly like Juliette?" Rebekah asked Klaus turning in her seat to face him.

"I think we have another doppleganger on our hands." Klaus said looking excited, his eyes lighting up like Rebekah hadn't seen in a while.

"Ester created the doppleganger so you could break your curse Niklaus. That curse is broken, gone, forgotten, done for. Why would there be another one? She's not even from their bloodline!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down." Klaus said motioning with his hands at her. "I never said anything about my curse. What if someone took Ester's idea and used it on another curse?'' He said to Rebekah when really he was thinking to himself that he had another chance to create hybrids.

"Or what if Ester took the idea from someone else?" Rebekah said more to herself than to Klaus.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and went deep into thought. Maybe this could be what he had been waiting for. They might be able to abandon that foolish hunt for the cure after all.

"Should we kill her?" Rebekah said breaking Klaus out of his thoughts.

"I don't think so. Maybe we should figure out what curse she belongs to first." Klaus said to her, pulling out his phone as he began dialing it.

"Who are you calling?" Rebekah asked him looking over his shoulder.

"Elijah. Maybe he remembers Juliette. He can help us figure things out." He said as he hit dial.

"Do you even know where he is? I haven't seen him for months."

"Maybe I've been keeping tabs on him over those months." Klaus said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Elijah." Klaus said suddenly turning his conversation over to the phone, "I need you in New York. It is extremely important. Call this number when you get this message." He hung up.

"What do we do now?" Rebekah asked.

"We watch and wait."

O

"There was this ass-creepy guy driving today when I was walking Hannah home." I said to Rose as I plopped myself down on her bed.

"Ass-creepy is a nice word." Rose said as she riffled through the clothes on her messy floor looking for God knows what.

"No really. He was like driving and then when he got close to me and Hannah he slowed down until he was almost stopped." I said lying down on her bed and looking at all the posters on her ceiling.

Rose stopped looking through her stuff and looked up at me concerned. "What did he want?"

"Well I said, 'Can I help you?' and then he smirked at me and drove away."

I started to count the posters. I was up to 15 before she asked, "How old was he? Was he a old ass-creepy guy or a young ass- creepy guy?" I smiled at her use of my word and she started ruffling through her clothes again.

I didn't answer her until I finished counting the posters on her ceiling; it was 44 added with pictures of celebrities. "Young-ish ass-creepy. I didn't really get a good look at him but he did look familiar for some reason."

I sat up on the bed and looked at her clock. It said 5:39. "Crap!" I jumped off the bed. "I have to leave for track in 6 minutes!"

I ran into my room and started frantically muttering curses to myself as I tried to find my clothing. I found one of my tank tops and some shorts I threw them on. "Where are my freaking shoes?" I said to myself searching through my closet.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MY SHOES?" I yelled out of my bedroom.

"Maddy! My clock is fifteen minutes fast!" Rose yelled from her bedroom and I stopped running around instantly. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes before marching into her room.

"Thank you for the heart attack Rose." I said smiling but glaring at her, pissed off. She smiled at me and then lay down on her bed.

I walked back out of her room and down the hall into my room. It was still really messy so I had to shift through all the clothes on the floor and on my bed before I found my shoes. When I did, I shoved them on and then walked into Rose's room fully clothed in my athletic-wear.

"The ass-creepy guy had been parked in the driveway across the street before he turned into the ass-creepy guy." I said when I walked in.

''Who cares." Rose said opening her laptop and becoming absorbed in the internet.

"Well I do! I bet Hannah does too. You can ask her if she cares after she gets home from gymnastics. I want to know who he was and why he was creeping on us." I said to her.

"Maybe he just thought that you were so cute to be walking your sister home from the bus." She said still not caring about what I was saying.

"Or maybe he's ass-creepy and we should wonder why he is." I said to her.

"Whatever." She said. I knew she didn't care so I just left the room. I walked into my room and grabbed a jacket and pulled it on. It was like negative a million degrees in our house. I would turn up the heat but I don't even know how or where to do that in our house.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was actually 5:39 this time and my mom wasn't home yet. I pulled out my phone and called her. I had to be at school for practice by 6:00. I didn't want to be late again because then my coach would be mad and decide to kill me with extra drills.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom! Where are you? I have to leave for school in like 10 minutes." I said while walking out of my room to go and find my bag.

"I'm on my way. Can you tell Rose that she needs to tell your father that Peapod is coming with food tonight?" She said as I found my bag and pulled out my empty water bottles and put them next to the sink. Peapod is this grocery delivery service that we have. It means that we don't have to leave the house to get the groceries; they bring them right to our door. Its sooooooooooo much easier, as my mom would say.

"Yeah sure. We need to leave right when you get here though. I can't be late again." I walked over to the fridge and got out three more bottles and shoved them in my bag.

"Okay, be ready."

"OK. Bye" I said and hung up my phone.

I threw my phone in my pocket and marched into Rose's room. She had headphones on and didn't even notice me coming in. Being the considerate person that I am I decided not to disturb her.

I walked over to the white board on her wall and wrote on it, TELL YOUR FATHER THAT PEAPOD IS GOING TO COME WHILE I AM AT PRACTICE. She still hadn't noticed me so I rolled my eyes and threw the marker at her.

It didn't even hit her that hard but she screamed and paused her movie by hitting her laptop spacebar as hard as she could.

"What the hell?" She asked and I pointed to the whiteboard before walking out.

'I really am considerate.' I thought to myself while walking back to my room.

O

"What's the news on this street?" Klaus asked Rebekah when she returned from scoping out the neighborhood and got in the car. Klaus was still parked in the driveway they had been in before.

"Well, right across the street from her house, where we parked our car before, the house in the final stages of being built. It has electricity and such but looks like no one lives there yet. The only other people that I actually saw living on her street were right next door." She said turning to face Klaus.

"That's great love." He said looking over at her. "Now how can we figure out who she is?"

"I'm not your slave you know." Rebekah said crossing her arms. She looked behind her and saw a car driving away. "There she goes now anyway."

Klaus turned his head sharply and saw the silver minivan disappearing around a corner.

"We can use this time to figure some things out until she gets back. Crap! We shouldn't have let her see us before driving by. Now it's going to be really hard to figure out who she is if we can't go near her without freaking her out." Klaus pounded his head against the steering wheel.

"Yes it was a great plan of yours." Rebekah said examining her nails.

"What is so interesting about your nails Rebekah?" Klaus asked her.

She looked over at Klaus and glared. She opened her mouth to say something before Klaus' phone started ringing cutting her off.

"Brother. Thank you for returning my call." Klaus said when he picked up.

"What is it that you need?" Rebekah heard Elijah say from over the line.

"I need your help figuring something out." Klaus replied.

"Why?"

"There's this girl and I would like to figure out if she can help me make more hybrids." Klaus said looking over to Rebekah and rolling his eyes. Rebekah scoffed at him and rolled her eyes also.

"Why can't you figure it out yourself? If she looks like Tatia she is obviously a doppleganger and then you can make the hybrids."

"It's more complicated than that. Can you just come here?" Klaus asked him.

"Fine where are you?"

"A little town about three hours away from New York City on Long Island. I will send you the details." He said to Elijah.

"Yes. I will probably be there in about a day once you give me the information." Elijah said.

"See you then." Klaus said and hung up. He turned over to Rebekah. "Can you follow that girl and see where she is going?"

"I need the car they're already down the road and I don't want to run."

"Fine." Klaus said. He got out of the front seat and she slid over to it.

"I'll try to get into the house. You follow her but don't let them see you." Klaus said to her. Rebekah gave him an eye roll before pulling onto the street. She drove away and Klaus started walking toward the girl's house. Now how was he going to get inside?

He looked around quickly and saw no one watching him. Walking over to the house across the street he looked inside the windows and saw no one there. Rebekah had been correct on her information then.

Checking around him one more time he grabbed the doorknob and turned until the locks broke and the door pushed open into the house. He smirked to himself and thought, 'What a perfect watch house.'

Now all he had to do was sit in this house and he could see everything going on at the doppelganger's house.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you want to see another chapter!


End file.
